A so-called disposable diaper (hereinafter referred to as a diaper) have conventionally been known as an example of a wearing article including an absorbent main body that has an absorbent body absorbing fluid and is applied to a crotch and a waist-belt section covering waist around (see JP-A-2006-101970).